Do You Know Your ABC's!
by Jayto
Summary: Just a fun little collection of each letter of the alphabet used in a different situation. I’m totally taking suggestions! So, don’t hesitate to drop me an idea! Sladin!
1. A is for Ass

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: R! There is _slash _people!

**A/N: **Yes! There are a few people already doing their own collection of ABC's, but I've wanted to give my own a go for a while now. I just really like the concept, and I have read other collections in different fandoms. They are fun and hilarious. Some will be slash, other crack-drabbles, others fluff. From A-Z it will be Sladin. There will not be any SladinX or Red/Robin, sorry!

A is for Ass

* * *

If there was one thing that Robin, Boy Wonder, knew, and knew quite well, was that it felt absolutely, fucking fantastic to get fucked in the ass. And not just any type of fuck, oh no, a special kind, that only one man, or rather evil villain Slade, could give him. A hard one! He liked being thrown against a wall, his tights ripped apart, and that big, deliciously large and slick cock plunging into him. Sure there was pain, a lot of pain actually, but the pleasure that came after the initial first few thrusts, was something that Robin had become quite addicted to.

Like now, for example.

He was currently flush against a steel wall, located in one of Slade's many lairs around Jump City. Naked from the waist down, legs wrapped tightly around the mercenaries hips, head thrown back, a sliver of saliva coating his lips, mouth opened as he cried passionately of his pleasure. The large cock that was fucking him hard, making skin slap against skin, felt oh so wonderful and…

"god…so fuucccccking good." was the moan.

Robin cried out again as the thrusts became harder, more erratic. The teen tried to hang on to the man's shoulders. He was actually bouncing so high and hard, that Slade's shaft came out fully, before it was pushed back inside, grinding against his insides, bringing both of them pleasure like you wouldn't believe.

"mmmm, how I love that potty mouth." The man purred, gripping the hero's raven hair, pulling it backwards and harshly nipping Robin's neck, leaving bruises and hickeys. He still continued his relentless pace, and the teen shudder while trying to stifle his moans. It wasn't working too well, that was for sure.

"Slaaaaaade!"

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The man said in his condescending way. If the teen was being fucked for all he was worth, he might just punch the bastard in the face. But, at the moment, that was rather impossible, especially, since the pace had increased, if that was possible, again, and Robin really felt his ass sting. He would probably have purple bruises down there later on.

"Please!"

"Please what, Robin?" It really was unfair that the man seemed to be able to speak properly when he could barely breath.

"Please…let…let…ooooooooh yes, yes right there….YES!"

Slade growled in want, loving the way the cocky brat had been reduced to a begging puddle of goo. It was probably a good thing that he was holding the hero up, as he was rather sure it would be impossible for the Titan to do so otherwise.

"Please what?"

"Let…god let me cum, _please_!"

"Perhaps." the man grasped the almost purple shaft of the hero's, stroking it firmly with his thrusting. Robin made a rather interesting and erotic sound, that he was sure couldn't be normal, before arching at a painful-looking position, his cum spurting out in waves, all over their chests and pelvis.

As Robin's entrance became tighter, Slade subcommand to his own orgasm, grunting out his release, while it shot inside of the teen.

* * *

They parted ways, just like always, planning to meet next week for their weekly screw. It was just a way to release pent up frustration and it was _damned _hot. .

Getting fucked in the ass really _was _an addiction.

Although, he might have been able to do without the rather painful bruises on his rear. If anything else.

* * *

**A/N:** -grins- I know this is overly used! But, I just couldn't help it!

Drop me a review! Let me know what you think!


	2. B is for Butt

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin

**Warning**: K. Its not really slash or yaoi, but it can be interpreted as such, if you squint. Its still hilarious anyways.

**A/N: **Haha! I seriously like this concept. I could totally see Robin doing this. But, I won't spoil the surprise! You'll just have to enjoy!

B is for Butt

* * *

Like usual, Robin and Slade were fighting.

Like usual, Slade had stolen a powerful particle weapon.

Like usual, Robin had told his team to back off and that he'd deal with Slade by himself.

Like usual, Slade taunted Robin to the point of his anger exploding, his mind becoming hazy in his un-concentrated position, and thus ended up loosing.

And like usual, Slade would then slip away, leaving Robin hating himself for loosing control and spending endless hours trying to track the man down.

Well, that is how is _usually _went…today was rather different…

* * *

They were fighting back-and-forth between rooftops. Slade taunting him at every turn, correcting mistaken techniques, observing faulty moves, and just overall being the condescending bastard that he usual was, while keeping up his calculated composure that Robin sometimes envied.

He was struck by the man's steel bo-staff and wheezed out as the wind of knocked out of him.

"Pity. I was looking for a challenge today. I'm sure you don't mean to be so disappointing, it must come naturally." Slade smirked behind his cold black and orange mask, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. Robin had never wanted to punch someone more than he did this villain.

The Titan finally breathed in fresh air, sending a sharp glare and a growl at the man, although it wasn't really seen, considering he was wearing a mask. He had to think fast, otherwise the man would get away, again! His team would freak, again! He'd hate himself, again! And most of all, Slade would win…a-fucking-gain! That was no acceptable. Not anymore! He was going to win this one if it killed him.

Which is just might, he was sure of it.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that he got an idea. It was almost suicidal. But, it would prove worth it in the end, especially if he knew Slade like he thought he did.

* * *

Robin ran forward, as Slade tensed for impact, before flipping in the air behind him. He then reached out, his hands coming forward and squeezing the man's ass hard.

To say that Slade was shocked was an understatement. He turned around quickly, his single grey eye widening comically. Robin only smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a very fuckable ass, Slade?"

The reaction was so hilarious, Robin almost lost it right there. While the man was distracted, he quickly grabbed the particle weapon that had been clipped onto the mercenaries belt buckle. This all happened in the span of three seconds, knowing that soon Slade would get his wits again and kick his ass. He quickly retrieved the weapon and spun around, kicking the man in the back, sending him crashing to the ground, before disappearing, weapon in hand.

Villains weren't the only ones who were allowed to play dirty, it seemed.

* * *

**A/N: **-grins-


	3. C is for Cheek

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin

**Warning**: T!

**A/N: **This next instalment is AU! Yeah, I'm sure everyone out there has heard of this plot before, but I've never seen it done with Sladin. This is only short, and maybe I'll do a drabble, which would be much longer, some time in the future, but for right now, I hope you enjoy.

C is for Cheek

* * *

Robin sighed and gazed out the window of his college AP Philosophy class. Usually he would be paying attention, but at the moment, he just didn't want to. He'd been going through a lot of stress lately and it was beginning to grate on his last nerve. Especially since some of that stress had to do with his currently lecturing teacher: Mr. Wilson.

It was childish to have some stupid crush on a man who was clearly much older than him and his teacher no less. Besides, weren't crushes for people in grade four? It just didn't make any sense to the teen and he continued to scold himself when his thoughts continuously took rather raunchy turns. It was inappropriate to think of his teacher in a sexual way! Just because the man had looks to die for, with his gelled white hair, and perfectly sculpted goatee, dull grey orbs piercing through your own, supple lips that just screamed to be kissed. And not to mention the man had a body to die for as well.

_He must work out a lot and _without _the use of steroids_, his mind mused dreamily.

He shook his head to rid them of those thoughts. He had to focus! He prided himself on being the top of his class, and he didn't want to miss any information that might be needed on the next exam. Although, it was rather hard for him to concentrate, considering when he turned to watch the man, he was bent over, picking up a pencil that he'd apparently dropped on the floor.

Robin mentally groaned to himself. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Robin was grateful that college was over for the weekend, since it was Friday and this was his last class. He'd just placed his books in his bag, taking his time so he wouldn't have to beat the rush in the hallways. He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his raven-hair. He made his way down the few aisles as he'd sat a few rows back.

"Mr. Grayson." came the sultry voice of his teacher. Robin tensed slightly. It wasn't normal for someone's voice to send shudders through your body, especially in _school_!

"Um…yes?" the teen said, turning around to stare at the man's grey eyes.

"I noticed that you were rather preoccupied today, is something the matter?"

The teen gulped and noticed that there were no students left in the room and, unfortunately, the last student who'd left had closed the door. They were all alone in the large classroom.

"Oh…um…no…I'm just…stressed out." Robin mumbled, looking towards the floor. Mr. Wilson moved forward to stand directly in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Ah, yes, studying for provincial exams can be stressful, let me remind you that should you need any assistance in studying, I'm more than happy to help, in _any way that I can_." The man said seriously.

_He didn't…No, I'm just imaging the double meaning in that! Bad Robin! Stop thinking like that! He's your goddamned teacher for Christ sakes! _

"Oh, th-thank you Mr. Wilson." Robin said, flushing. The teen's blue orbs sparkled as they gazed back up towards his teachers grey eye. He suddenly gasped when he realized how close they were.

"Think nothing of it, _Robin_." The man seemed to purr, his eyes glinting in mischief.

The college student stared in amazement. Mr. Wilson had just said his name, and, and…

He couldn't help the shudder that escaped him.

"Are you cold?"

"N-no! I'm just…"

"Robin?" they were inches apart, looking each other in the eye. Robin didn't know how many wet dreams had started like this.

"Ye-yes…Mr. Wilson?" he breathed out, his cheeks red. Suddenly the man's face leaned forward and for a moment, the teen thought he was going to kiss him. He was disappointed when his teacher ghosted his lips over his cheek, purposely placing pressure on it, as if kissing him lightly on the cheek, before whispering in his ear.

"I meant what I said, Robin, _in any way_."

Robin stuttered and pulled away, flushing bright red all over his body. He stuttered out a thank you and hightailed it out the door.

* * *

Mr. Wilson just grinned in the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: **It wasn't even a lemon and I found that hot! I am totally going to do a lemon in this universe! I just can't pass up an opportunity as hot as this one!

**By the way!:** If you have any suggestions for letters, just let me know. They have to be small, however, so no huge plots! But, even if you just gave me a word for a different letter, I could run with it!

/Jayto


	4. D is for Dildo

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin

**Warning**: K! Yaoi!

**A/N: Date-universe! **Hope you all enjoy it. _KURISUTARU-CRYSTAL_ was the one who suggested the letter title and I just went with it, so thank her for the next instalment.

D is for Dildo

* * *

To say that Robin was shocked, would have been the understatement of the year. Slade had told him that they were going somewhere new…

He never thought it would be a _sex shop_!

* * *

"I _cannot _believe we are here…" Robin said, his face red as he tried to hide behind the man. They were currently in 'X-citement' a rather popular sex shop that was a little out of Jump City.

"Come now Robin, haven't you ever been curious?" Slade smirked at him, playing to his weak side. The teen _had _always wondered.

There were a few people in the store, and Robin really tried to cover himself. He was wearing his mask, because if not, people might suddenly get smart and put two-and-two together. He couldn't have that, now could he? But, it was rather humiliating to have people who _knew _you, even though they might be in here as well, watching you pick out sex toys.

"You are _so _lucky that I don't have a beast anymore, I would totally let him kill you." Robin huffed. It was rare that he blushed, but he couldn't help the flush that was constantly on his face from staring at the many different toys, outfits, and movies. Some looked rather interesting, others scary, and others he just wanted to turn around and high-tail it out of there.

"What do we have here?" Slade grinned, ignoring the seething teen. He pulled a box from a shelf and presented it to Robin. The title read 'Cosmo's Steamy Sex Games: All Sorts of Naughty Ways to Have Fun with Your Lover'. The teen glared at the box and chucked it back at the man.

"I can't believe you dragged me in here!" The hero growled, much like his ex-beast had. Slade couldn't help but chuckle. He was enjoying the total embarrassment and flushing of his young lover.

They rounded a corner and Robin almost ran smack-dab into a 'Blow up doll'. The hero shuddered.

"I'm sorry, but how can anyone find that attractive. It looks like someone just punched her in the face and the contour of her features stayed like that." The Titan glared, crossing his arms over his chest. He was beyond embarrassed. This was like slow torture. Sure he was a tad bit curious, but it was just so strange. Especially since a few people had given him funny looks. Yeah, Robin, Boy Wonder, in a sex shop…well, it was just _really _strange.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the way she looks, but more the sexual gratification."

"Yes, because people are so desperate for sex that they stick their dick in a dolls mouth." Robin growled and moved away, looking at something else. He had to admit though, listening to Slade laugh made him chuckle a bit too.

* * *

"Why do they have key chains on display?" Robin wanted to know, picking up the rather weird looking item. It had a small ring on the bottom and was attached to a varying size of glass beads, all in a crescent shape.

Slade had a small coughing fit, trying to hide his chuckle.

"Those are anal beads."

"Anal-what?"

"Anal beads, inserted in the rectum at different speeds to stimulate the inner muscles." Slade grinned while plucking the red beads that Robin had mistaken, before leering in an evil way. "Perhaps I should buy some, hmm?"

"I…don't even _think _about it! Those aren't going up my ass!"

"Oh, and what can?" His evil grin now looked rather bloodthirsty.

"Shut up! Forget about it!"

"This one even vibrates." Slade kindly informed him, pointing to a black pair.

"No!"

"Damn."

* * *

They continued to explore the store, and Robin was more than ready to leave. He'd seen everything from bondage kits, anal probes, books on sexual positions that shouldn't be possible, and a variety of didn't sexual clothing, everything for men and women. Slade was constantly trying to buy him something, but he was completely adverse to the idea. Although, he had to admit, the military uniform that they'd checked out would have looked damned good on Slade…but he wasn't going to let _him _know that.

It wasn't until they passed another rack, that Robin felt his desire to leave fade and he gasped low at the sight. Naturally the man noticed and when he saw the object of interest raised an eyebrow.

It was big, it was black, and it was thirteen inches long, it vibrated, and came with two tubes of lube, _and _it was a tad bit scary, but Robin couldn't help but feel himself become hard when he touched the dildo. It even _felt _real.

"I want this." The teen said seriously, turning towards the man.

"What?"

"I want this. Look at how huge it is! And I thought that _you _were big, holy…" Robin trailed off, looking over the item in his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Pardon me?" Slade growled, not at all liking the turn of events.

"Could you imagine how good this would feel?" The hero groaned softly. "It would be the best ever, I'm sure of that. I cannot wait to try it out."

Suddenly, the dildo was yanked out of his hand, thrown at the wall, and Robin was dragged out of the store. The teen was then thrown into the car they'd driven to the place with, and Slade took off down the road as if the devil was on his heels.

"What the hell?" Robin scowled.

"We are never going back there, ever!" Slade spat out coldly.

"And why not?" The teen snarled.

"Because if you think for one second that I would allow some simple toy to pleasure you, when my cock is more than sufficient for the job, you are sorely mistaken, or rather, your _ass _will be sore, when _I'm _finished with you." Slade glared at him.

"Whatever."

Robin turned away and smirked to himself.

No one knew Slade like he did. Sure, it might not have been the nicest thing to do. But, he thought making the man jealous, to be able to leave the store and have a night of unforgettable fucking, was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha! I'm having so much fun with these little drabbles.


	5. E is for Egoism

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin

**Warning**: T. No slash, just yaoi! This is a free-standing with Robin and Slade having an established relationship.

**A/N: **I just keep flushing these babies out. Well, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I am in the mood to write. Maybe I should finish writing the last chapter to Vacation then xD.

E is for Egoism

* * *

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" came the snarl and the rustling of clothing.

"That is absurd."

"No! Its not _absurd_, it's the truth, you self-centred pig. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back."

"Your what?"

"I. AM. _LEAVING_."

"You will do no such thing."

Robin glared so viciously, Slade actually took a step back. His lover was serious, then.

"Watch me." came the deathly cold sneer from Robin. Slade crossed his arms over his chest, things were not looking up.

"Robin, this is silly, stop packing your clothing and we'll talk this over."

"No, I'm done talking things out Slade. You've only ever cared about yourself. You continuously put yourself before others, before me, and I can't live with that anymore. I thought things were going to be different!"

"Things _are _different. I gave up being a villain for you." Slade said testily. The sound of another drawer opening and the contents of it being roughly shoved into another suitcase, was heard.

"Yes, but _since _then…" Robin shook his head, hoisting the suitcase over to their once shared bed. He couldn't help but feel the trickle of tears welling up in his blue orbs. He would not cry in front of his ex-lover. He just couldn't. "You hurt me Slade…"

"Robin, I never meant…"

"You slept with Red X!" Robin shouted. "Then you had the audacity to actually tell me to get over it, because it didn't mean anything. Yeah, well, here is me getting over it! I don't want to be with you anymore! You can go and fuck whoever you fucking want to Slade. I'm so done with you!"

"Robin…"

"No, don't you _Robin _me, you fucking coward. I can't believe you did this! We've been married for three years! I gave up my entire life to be with you! I don't even have a family to go back to!" suddenly the tears fell over pale, tired, cheeks. "God, _look _at me, I hate you…I HATE YOU!"

Slade took in a breath. He hadn't meant for things to escalate. He knew what he'd done was wrong and that is why he'd come right out and told his lover of five years. It had been an accident, more or less, and he'd been rather out of it, as he'd been at a bar, having a few drinks. He was deeply in love with his little spit-fire Robin, ex-hero. It had been a mistake…something that he knew he'd always regret. But, the most startling thing at the moment, with all of the things running through his mind, was the fact that he felt deep guilt, remorse, and pain while he gazed into those oh-so expressive blue ocean eyes. The eyes he'd spent years loving so passionately.

"Don't go." Slade felt himself say, staring at the crying twenty-five year old. Even though Robin was much older, he hadn't grown much, only filled out. "I was drunk."

"Yeah! How would you feel if I slept with someone else?" Robin countered, smirking despite the situation in satisfaction as a growl escaped the other man's lips. "Exactly my point!"

"It was a mistake." Slade tried again. At least the young man had stopped packing the rest of his things and was speaking with him. "I apologize…"

"Saying your sorry isn't good enough! You cheated on me Slade! Have you any idea how hurt that makes me? Not only did you make me feel like I wasn't good enough… you broke my fucking heart. You promised that I would be the only one, that I _was _the only one…" Robin sobbed out, feeling all his anger dying and only sadness taking over. "I can't trust you anymore…who is to say that you haven't been going against your word for all these years? Maybe your still committing crimes and I just don't know about it."

"I have not been, I've kept to my word. This was…it was a mistake Robin. I'm ashamed to admit that I had a moment of weakness and that I hurt you so." Slade said calmly. "But, that doesn't mean you have to up and leave, just like that, we can work this out."

"You _are _the definition of egoism." Robin said pursing his lips and looking like he'd had a revelation.

"What?"

"But you are also the definition of altruistic." Robin said, looking away sighing.

Slade didn't really understand.

"What?" he said again.

"You may be a self-conceited prick sometimes, but you are also always looking out for my welfare too." The blue-eyed man said, smiling softly. "I already know that you are sorry. I know that, apologies aren't your thing, and I know that you hate admitting to weakness. Plus, you never lie to me, and not with this incident either, since you told me right away."

"Robin I…"

"Be quiet!" Robin glared. Slade immediately went silent. "You have a lot to make up for. And I swear to god, you ever _ever_ do this again, and I'll _really _have to test that immortality of yours."

The look on the blue-eyed ex-hero's face made it quite clear to Slade that he was absolutely serious.

As Slade pulled the raven-haired man over for a kiss, he silently vowed to never drink again.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, a little angstie, and I have no idea why this idea popped into my head, but it did. So, I hope that you enjoyed. I know Robin's reaction was a little weird at the end there, but I can honestly see how it works. Slade hates admitting to weakness and appoligizing and admitting he is wrong, so when Robin realized this, he knew the man felt horrible for what he'd done!

I know, it makes more sense in my head. I just hope that you like it.


	6. F is for French Maid

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin

**Warning**: M. Slash! Yaoi! This is a free-standing with Robin and Slade having an established relationship.

**A/N: **You can all thank Wynja for this suggestion. I completely fell in love with it! She wanted French Maid as the word for F and this is what I came up with! Enjoy!

F is for French Maid

* * *

Robin flushed at the sight of him in the floor length mirror. He knew the reason that he was wearing such a thing, but he couldn't even begin to understand why he actually looked, well, rather hot in the skimpy little outfit. His lover was sure to freak when he saw him, and then hopefully, fuck his brains out.

The Titan knew that his lover had a fetish for woman's clothing, well, not on his own person, but rather on his little spit-fire boyfriend Robin. Especially since he had the small build for it. They'd never tried anything, it'd only been a fleeting conversation about different likes and dislikes. But, the teen knew that he wanted to do this for Slade. He was just a tad bit embarrassed to be doing it.

Robin grinned at himself and picked up the feather duster from the counter in the washroom. Slade should be home any minute, and boy would he be surprised.

* * *

The mercenary sighed as he entered his lair, taking off his mask after checking around to make sure that he was alone. He was, unfortunately. He'd rather hoped that his little lover was running around, as they hadn't seen each other in a week. Well, that was what happened when you had a villain and a hero dating, work just seemed to mess everything up.

He headed towards the kitchen, wanting something to drink, preferably a cold bottle of water. He felt rather parched. He made his way down the cold hallway and towards his destination, and since there was no door, he just walked right in.

The sight that met him made him painfully hard and his mouth go even dryer.

* * *

There was Robin, his innocent, proper, sexy Robin, reaching up towards a cupboard, revealing to what Slade assumed was a G-string that barely covered his ass, dusting the wooden door with a pink feather duster. He was wearing a leather mini-dress that went to just passed his thighs, not covering anything, with a built in petticoat and pink apron, there was lace and ruffles everywhere, leather chocker attached to his neck, and a small pink maid cap on his head. Slade drew in a breath as Robin climbed the counter to reach better, and the man's eyes widen.

Robin was wearing a pair of pink stockings and knee-high length high heeled boots.

"I'm sorry sir, did you need something?" Robin purred in a seductive way, kneeling on all fours on the wide counter space, ass high in the air, an innocent look on his face. Slade felt his cock weep, it was so hard.

"R-Robin?"

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't …quite finished cleaning, it's a tad _hard_, makes me a little, _sweaty_." Slade could almost hear the moan, especially when the teen ran the feather duster across his covered nipples as if by accident, but there was no denying that they harden at the contact. That succulent tongue darted out to slowly run across their lips and Slade breathed in a deep breath. Robin then moved off the counter, running his hands across his own arms.

"Its quite chilly in here, sir." The teen purred, sauntering towards him with a swagger, the heels clicking against the tiled flooring. He reached the man and ran the feather duster down his chest. "My nipples don't _like _to be chilly."

"Yes…we can't have that, can we?" Slade finally spoke out huskily. He watched the light flush on the hero's check and could barely contain himself. The little minx…

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to dinner yet, sir. I've been awfully busy…" he leered, running a hand up across the man's chest in the same place the duster had been. He leaned forward, coming closer to Slade, looking up at him with the most innocent and yet sexy face he could muster, and whispered: "But dessert is just _ready _for the taking."

Slade made a noise in the back of his throat, but would deny that it was a needy sound. No, totally wasn't.

"I like my dessert first." The man purred. "Have you finished your duties for the day?"

"_Yes_!" was the whispered, needy, reply with eyes hooded. Slade felt a little pre-cum rush from his cock, that was the sound Robin always made just as he was about to cum. "Is there…anyway I can _service _you further? I would hate to leave anything, _unfulfilled_…"

Slade lost it right there, and grabbed his lover, crashing their lips together.

* * *

The island in the middle of the kitchen proved rather useful as that was were Robin was currently laying. Slade was between his legs, tongue darting out to touch the flimsy piece of underwear he was sporting. He heard another drawn breath and smirked to himself. Slade must have seen then.

"You little minx, don't think for one second that you are going to be able to walk for a week, at least not when I'm through with you." The man growled out huskily. The object of desire was the pink studs on the front of the G-string which came to spell "Slade". He knew it was a nice little touch, and he'd been right when he thought Slade would love it.

"Anything for you sir." He continued with his game, not wanting to break character.

The man growled and slipped the underwear over the boots and off. Slade immediately noticed that Robin felt soft, well, softer than usual and saw the cause.

"You shaved, you naughty boy."

"It…it was all to please you, sir." the teen gasped, as the man had taken the liberty to run his tongue over the smooth surface just before his shaft, which was rather purple.

"I like that." the villain mumbled against the skin, running his hands along the exposed legs, to the top of the leather boots. His tongue became adventurous as Robin's soft moans and little gasps of pleasure filled the room. He came to the teen entrance and ran his tongue lightly over the entrance. His eyes widened when he realized:

"You prepared yourself?"

"Yes sir, and its edible too. I know how you like when I pleasure myself. I hope you enjoy."

"I think I will."

* * *

Robin threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of the wet appendage thrusting into his tight entrance. The feather duster fell to the floor, but neither of them noticed. Slade too busy pleasuring his little minx of a lover. The teen spread his legs and looked down at the man with a light grin.

"Sir, I'm sure I don't have to tell you, that you may fuck me…and I know how much you like to fuck _hard_."

Slade groaned loud, taking in the sight of teen. It was so surreal and yet here the hero was, all for his taking. The man quickly tore off his uniform pants and armour plates, before climbing on top of the island that could hold them both, more or less. He smirked down at the small flush on the hero's check as he placed both of his boot covered legs over his shoulders.

"Naughty maid, I think a reward is due."

"_Yes sir_…" robin breathed out as he felt himself being filled.

* * *

They lie together later that night in bed, all clothing thrown on the floor. Robin was currently curled up against the man, half-asleep as Slade had insisted on two more times to satisfy him. Who was a good maid to refuse?

"That outfit isn't a rental is it?" Slade asked out of the blue.

Robin chuckled. "Nope, I bought it."

"Good. We might have more use for it."

Robin turned to look at his lover, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh? But, I just bought this really sexy school girl uniform that I thought we could try. Wanna be my principal? I've been a naughty boy, getting sent to the office."

Slade growled and covered Robin's body with his own again.

A maid's work is never done.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe! I think that was my favourite one yet! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh, and if anyone wants to see what the outfit looked like, please go to this link: http:// models-port. com/md/pix/a_french_maid_01. jpg

Make sure to fill the spaces.

The only thing is, I changed all the white parts to pink and instead of high heels, I used boots. Hope you like!

/Jayto


	7. G is for Goshicles

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: K! (First time I can really say that there is no real Slash…or yaoi! Maybe if you squint!)

**A/N: **Alright, yes, the title looked whacked_! ttraven4ever_ came up with the word 'Goshicles' so I am only borrowing the word for a small part in the drabble. She has used this word or a few others of the same variety in almost all of her reviews to me, and I frickin love them. I have wanted to use the word for a while now, but I had no idea how to. Then this idea came to me!

G is for Goshicles

* * *

Robin didn't like to swear. At least, not in public, especially since he was a rather well-know icon among a lot of small children who looked up to him. So, he made it a point in his lifestyles to not use any swear words. Sure, he could think them, use them in private, but out in public, he didn't.

Sometimes, he would come up with random words to say should he ever need to say a bad word. It was easier than explaining to a random child the meaning of a swear word than to explain the funny words that he liked to create.

* * *

They had been fighting Slade for only three minutes. The man, for some obscure reason, had decided to take up hostages in a firkin circus. Who does that _anyways_?! He honestly thought that the man had really lost his mind this time. Especially since his hostage happened to be a rather large clown, that looked like he would roll away if he was pushed over.

"Slade what heck?!"

"Hello, dear Robin." the villain purred in the tone that he reserved for his little bird.

Said bird was not pleased.

"What the fu--uh fudge are you doing?!"

His team mates, being used to this, didn't really pay attention to the weird words. Slade, however, raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind! Let that man go!" Robin demanded, getting into an attack position. He was ready to strike when necessary, he just need the man to let go for a split second.

"Really? Would I do something as silly as that? I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble." Slade mused thoughtfully.

"Your held up a circus! You can't get more stup--uh silly than that!" Robin glared, catching himself again.

"On the contrary, I like keeping the element of surprise. Keeping you on your toes, as it were." The mercenary smirked, tightening his grip on the rather large clown.

"You are so fuc--fudged up! I swear to goshicles you have absolutely no brain what so gosh dang ever! UGH! Why do I even bother with you…you …you…fuzzy pickle!!"

Robin, after replaying the sentence over in his head, expected Slade to laugh at him. He even expected his friends to laugh. But, he didn't expect the entire three hundred bi-standers in the crowd and even the fucking fat hostage clown, to loose it laughing.

Well…at least he saved the day…

He just wished it hadn't been because the super villain was pissing himself laughing at his expense.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah! No real plot! I just thought it was amusing! I hope that you did too!

/Jayto


	8. H is for Hostages

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: M!

**A/N: **So, this is a little sequel **ABC** to my number 5 _Drabble: Bus Boys_, in my **Spontaneous Sladin Drabbles **Collection. This idea was from _Peeta's Lover_, who suggested this a long time ago, but I just decided to write it now, short but funny. I hope that you all like it. I suggest, if you haven't, you should read the drabble before reading this.

**H is for Hostages**

* * *

Jump City police force had a room full of traumatized people the next day.

It had taken hours before some of the citizens of the Bus Hostage situation had calmed down enough to even be able to speak. The police chief didn't think, in all his years of work, he'd ever seen so many people this distressed and disturbed. Slade seemed to have really done a number on them. But, that was expected, plus, Robin had saved them all, without any injuries. So, why were they in such a trance?

"Please, would someone, _anyone_, give us a summary of what happened?" The chief sighed, sitting down in a chair. The victims only looked away, scared out of their minds.

"Sir? Maybe we should try interviewing them one-by-one?" said another officer.

"You might be right."

* * *

The conference room was set up with a few officers monitoring the scene from behind a privacy screen. There was a woman and a small child brought in first. They were sat down and given a glass of water and some refreshments.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" the police chief asked, as a man with a clip board began writing down information.

"Um…"

"Please, any information that you can disclose, would be greatly appreciated."

"Well, I wasn't on the bus that long before Robin showed up…" the woman with long brown hair mumbled, clutching her child that couldn't be more than five years old, in her lap.

"Yes, but anything?" the chief tried again. "Anything strange?"

The woman blushed softly.

"Slade said something about playing with Robin, but that is all that I got from the situation. He looked really freaked out too, I was nervous, because Robin isn't usually like that…"

"I see…"

"That's all I saw before I was taken off the bus…"

"Very well, get the next person in here." the chief sighed.

* * *

Next was a young boy who looked around the same age as Robin himself. The boy wasn't as traumatized as the others.

"He talked like he owned Robin." the teen said.

"That's normal though, we all know how crazy Slade is." the chief stated.

"Yeah, but this time it was different, almost as if…well, I don't know what, really, but something awfully strange went down."

* * *

Next was a rather large man, with muscles bulging out of everywhere.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to go home to my family!" he shouted.

"Sir, please, any information would be helpful…"

"No! I will not discuss that, that, sicko! Pedophile--god! NO!" The man screamed and barged out of the room. No one stopped him, not even when he ran through the station towards the exit screaming that he wanted to cut out his eyes.

The chief pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Something wasn't right here.

* * *

Another, much smaller man, was brought into the room. The man had black circles under his eyes, and seemed disorientated.

"Sir? Anything you can tell us?"

"Toys…pathetic…toys….no….no…." the man mumbled, clearly not himself. "No more playing…no…"

"Sir? Carl! What is going on with these people!" the chief growled.

"I don't know chief!"

"Get someone else in here!"

* * *

And then finally, a young man, around twenty-one years old, walked into the room on his own accord, sat down in the chair, with a smug grin on his face.

"And you are?"

"Names Chad, and do I have a story for _you_…"

* * *

"You are _not _serious?" the chief half screeched.

"Totally serious! The man was practically fucking Robin on the bus. I'm almost positive that is why they made such a quick escape from the bus!" Chad exclaimed. "I was _so _disappointed."

"_What_?" the chief glared.

"What?" Chad said sheepishly. "Those two are hot…"

Mouths opened in shock, eyes bulging. Slade and Robin? …

"You know what, boys, everyone is safe….I…think…we'll just let this one be…" the chief said in a scared-like fashion.

"Awh, but you didn't even get to hear Robin moaning for---"

The man holding the clipboard quickly ushered the teen outside.

The police chief almost felt like giving in his two weeks notice for retirement.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

Across town, completely oblivious to the occupants of the police station and their problem.

"Oh…yes…yes fuck me harder!"

"Insatiable, aren't you?" the thrusting got harder.

"God! Yes! Ah! Right there! Yessss!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha! Yeah, short, but I really liked it. I hope that you did to.


	9. I is for Icecream

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: T

**A/N: I'm warning you right now, OOCness! **

**I is for Ice cream**

* * *

"I'm going out for ice cream in the park, anyone want to join me? My treat." Robin asked, bounding into the living room of Titans Tower in jeans and a white tank-top.

"Sorry man, I gotta work on my baby." Cy informed him, cleaning up his dishes.

"Yeah! I wanted to finish the next level in Monkey Ninja's Three. Besides, those stands so don't have tofu." Beast Boy stated next.

"Raven? Star?"

"Starfire is gone shopping with Silkie, and I'm sure you already know my answer Robin." Raven remarked, but without a hint of guilt in her eyes.

The Titan leader only grinned though.

"Fine, but you don't know what your missing."

* * *

Even though Robin was out on the town today, he still wore his mask and belt, just in case. But, otherwise, had a natural appearance today. He wanted to enjoy the sun and some ice cream. It wasn't often that he was allow to indulge in such things, so he was going to take advantage of it.

He was browsing the park, after obtaining his vanilla cone, wandering around, observing the wildlife and plants, stopping by a small pond that had a grassy area that wasn't occupied. He grinned to himself and decided to venture over there and sit down, just for a few minutes.

He was enjoying his treat, smiling to himself at the silly animals that were ducking their heads under water, when a shadow suddenly cast over his and made him freeze in his observation.

"Robin." the voice spoke, smooth and strong. But, it didn't hold the usual taunting, teasing natural that he was accustom to. Robin decided to play it cool.

"Slade." Robin grinned, not looking back.

"Ah. Quick as always, it would appear." the man said, and Robin could practically hear the grin.

"But, of course." The teen grinned again, looking over his shoulder. He almost dropped the ice cream at the sight. Slade was…wasn't…he wasn't….

"You…aren't wearing your mask." the hero said wide-eyed. He was quick to take in the man's features, gelled short white hair, small black eye patch, perfect steel gray eye, chiselled jaw that was surrounded in a small white, trimmed goatee.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Slade grinned, casting a look over his shoulder, glad that no one had heard their conversation. He then sat down next to the Titan, looking as comfortable as ever. "You don't look discouraged. You look impressed." he added when he glanced over at his companion.

"I am." Robin grinned, not in the least bit surprised. Slade was always pulling stunts like this, it was nothing knew. He was used to sitting on top of buildings with the man, just talking, or sparing. Sure he was a little shocked that the mercenary had revealed his identity to him so easily, but he was honourable. "I mean, it takes guts to show your face to me. Especially since we're arch rivals and all."

"And that, my little bird, is exactly the reason why I am the best." the man smirked, eyeing the ice cream that was starting to melt in the Titan's hand. "Now, give me a bite of that cone."

Robin faked gasped. "What? You can't have my ice cream!"

"I can, and I will." the man grinned.

"No!"

The man chuckled, closing in on the teen, pinning him down before taking an enormous bit from the sweet substance. Robin only pouted.

"I never knew you were _that _evil." the Titan continued to pout, licking at his cone. "Stealing my treat…"

Slade leered at the hero then, watching his movements.

"Your delicious treat." he finally replied.

Robin snorted and held the cone out of the man's reach. Slade was suddenly very close, glancing at his lips.

"What?" the teen wanted to know. This was normal as well, but the mercenary usually had his mask on when he was this close, now he could almost taste the man.

"I believe that you have some ice cream on your lips. I'll have to lick it off." he gave the Titan no chance to move away, before he crashed his lips to the others, grinning when he felt the vanilla on his mouth, as well as his little bird's.

Robin moaned softly and kissed back. Soon their tongues were fighting a war, and it wasn't long before the hero had to pull back for air. There was an evil smirk on the Titan's face, however, before he took the half-eaten cone, and ran some of the vanilla on to his lips.

"Oh darn, it looks like I was clumsy again…" Robin smiled. "Help me?"

Slade leered and closed in on the boy again.

* * *

**A/N: **What? -looks around at the readers- I LIKE FLUFF!

/Jayto


	10. J is for Jacket

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: T!

**A/N: **This was originally going to be J is for Jealously, but since I am already doing a story revolved around that, I decided not to. So, I hope that you like this little fluffy continuation.

**J is for Jacket**

* * *

Robin smiled to himself as he left the movie theatre, the man that he was on a date with right behind him. His date had been on his tail for two weeks now, trying to convince the hero to go out with him, for a night on the town. The Titan had been a little hesitant at first, knowing that people could find out, but he'd given in soon enough. The man was _very _persistent.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" his date asked, leading him towards a small deserted park across from the theatre. It was almost ten at night, and it was getting a little late. He knew he'd have to end the date soon, but, he really didn't _want _to. He had a really good time.

"Yes, I did. You have good taste in movies." Robin smiled at the man.

The man grinned and gazed into the teen's sparkling sapphire eyes, eyes that he knew he could just drown in, they were so expressive. They continued walking after that, stopping to look at some of the scenery, talking about random things in their own lives. Robin felt a small shiver cast over him, noticing that the temperature had dropped considerably from that afternoon.

"Are you cold?" his date asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. I guess I should have brought a jacket." he said with a frown, shivering again.

His date snorted and pull his own leather jacket off, placing it over the hero's shoulders, making the Titan blush fiercely.

"There, now I don't have to worry about you catching a cold and not being able to fight crime." his date smirked.

Robin laughed and drew the man into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, feeling content.

"Don't worry Slade, if I get sick, you can always take care of me."

Slade suddenly wanted to take the jacket back.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't help it! I'm in a fluffy mood, even though I'm exhausted while I'm writing this. Long day at work. I hope that you all liked it.

**Remember: **If you have a suggestion or a plot idea for the ABC's, just let me know. I try to only make these drabble 1-4 pages long, so if you think anything up, try not to make it too elaborate, or in need of a lot of background.

/Jayto


	11. K is for Kryptonite

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: T!

**A/N: **This letter was suggested by hanakisa! I hope that you all enjoy my next continuation of ABC's. Much love to hanakisa -glomps-

**K is for Kryptonite **

* * *

He knew it was weak.

He knew that indulging in this _thing_, was weak and disgusting.

But, he could do _nothing _to make his feelings any less than what they were: in love.

He was in love. _In fucking love! _The goddamned most feared assassin in the world, who conquered hundreds, no thousands of people, could strike fear into the hearts of even the most sleaziest of scum, was in love.

It _sickened _him.

He was a weak and pathetic fool.

However, he couldn't help the quickening of his heart when ever he saw those beautiful ocean-blue orbs staring back at him in amusement. When he saw the flashing red, yellow, and green fabric in the corner of his eye that taunted him, even in his dreams. The tiny moans and whispers of pleasure that sent him to his knees in lust. The heartfelt conversations and sparing sessions that almost made him want to be someone…_different_…for _him_.

Because he was in _love_.

Every calculated wall he'd built up around his emotions, broken, reduced to nothing, by these feelings. His years of hard labour, building up his reputation as a killer who feared absolutely no one, was sent shattering to the floor, in small, barely recognisable pieces, when ever the object of his affections touched him, teased him, smiled, laughed or cried.

He was so fucking _weak_. He was a laughing stock, a joke! No one would ever take him seriously if they knew what he was…

"Slade?" came the whispered voice.

"Yes Robin?"

The tiny frame grinned up from his position in the bed, snuggling up to his bed mate.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too…" Slade breathed, like his life depended on it.

The small frame sighed in pleasure, snuggling closer to his lover, content. Slade closed his eyes, his arms tightening around his boy.

He was weak.

But, he would never, _ever_, give his little bird up.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought it would be nice to have Slade the confused one for a change. We often portray Robin as the one who struggles through his decisions to be with Slade, and although I know I could explore this idea A LOT more than I have (which would be an interesting thing to read, right?) I am content at the moment with this small drabble. I hope you enjoyed it too.

/Jayto


	12. L is for Leather

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: M! Songfic!

**A/N**: **Inki Veins,** **Wynja**, and **Phoenix Grayson** all suggested **Leather** for **L**. So, I figured that I should probably do that one ;). I hope that you all enjoy it! I do not own **S&M by Rihanna.**

* * *

**L is for Leather**

* * *

The club was _booming_.

People were dancing, drinking, chatting, and just basically having a good old time. Couples were on the dance floor bumping and grinding against each other to an intense, but memorizing song that just made you want to move your hips. The energy was flowing and moving through everyone's bodies.

Especially for one young man grooving around the flashing blue and red tiles in the middle of everyone dancing. He was by himself, but that didn't seem to deter him at all. Styled raven-hair gelled and spiked, sapphire eyes sparkling in mirth and seduction, leather clad hips swinging suggestively back-and-forth…and only leather hips, the stunning young man wore nothing else, his glistening, sweaty six pack moving to the beat, making it rather hard for people to believe that he'd come here _alone_.

As the song changed once again, the man in the middle of the floor gazed out into the bar area and caught a leer. Robin narrowed his eyes flirty, hooded over with pleasure, running his hand up his wet torso, and pointing a finger towards the man across from him, motioning for him to come.

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on…_

The leather clad young man smirked in victory when his prey began sauntering towards him. The man was probably twice his age, with shaggy white locks, a chiselled jaw line accentuated by a goatee, arms and abs to die for, as he was wearing a white wife beater, and designer black jeans. The man only had one eye, the other shielded by a black eye patch, but that didn't matter.

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

They slid together, both smirking at each other. The one-eyed man was much taller than the blue-eyed man, but, again, that didn't matter.

"Robin," the raven-haired man introduced.

"Slade," said the other.

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

It didn't matter that they didn't know each other, that was the adventure of the entire thing. The danger…Both felt their pulses burst to life. Robin growled sexually, pulling the man towards him and wrapping a leg around him, grinding his already hard cock against Slade's equally hard shaft, both moving to the song. The one-eyed God gripped the young man's leather clad ass, purring out a sound of arousal.

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones…_

"…_But chains and whips excite me," _Robin sang along, his blue eyes piercing into a leering steel one. The raven-haired man gripped Slade's cock through his jeans and moaned hotly, arching backwards, causing the taller of the two to turn the man around, ass-to-front, and proceeded to thrust to the beat of the music. Robin gasped, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, his back to the Slade's chest as they practically fucked. Too bad for the clothing.

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it…_

"_I like it_," Robin whispered into Slade's ear. Slade nipped at his neck, moving one of his hands to tweak a hard nipple. The hand began to travel downwards now, both still grinding to the beat, before a leather zipper was pulled down.

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the ai__r_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

Robin groaned into the man's ear, almost coming undone when Slade gripped his bare cock, stroking it slowly, only switching when the song picked up in beat. The raven-haired youth grasped onto Slade's jeans thrusting hard against him. The fact that they were in public, surrounded by at least a hundred people didn't matter. It was only them.

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

Robin felt close to coming, and Slade seemed to notice that. He didn't slow down in his rhythm, but sped up. The teen threw his hands outwards, just now realizing that they were against a far wall now. The one-eyed man must have pushed them towards it, no matter, it just gave Robin something to lean against as he sped towards competition.

"_Oh," _Robin gasped.

_I love the feeling_

_You bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what_

_I've been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

"Yes," the raven-haired beauty arched. Slade growled into the man's ear, flush against his back.

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips…_

"…_excite me_!" Robin came, his orgasm crashing over him, his cry drowned out by the music and numerous people. Slade smirked, knowing that the young dancer would be glad that he was wearing leather, since they wiped clean…Well, that was until he wasn't _wearing _them. Then Robin would have a lot more to worry about, but he was sure that he wouldn't mind.

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M..._

* * *

**A/N:** ;)

/Jay


	13. M is for Marriage

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: G!

**A/N: **This letter was suggested by **Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**. I hope that you all enjoy it! Its only short, but its cute :D

* * *

**M is for Marriage**

* * *

"Those two really do act like an old married couple," said an amused elderly voice.

"Sarah, don't eavesdrop!" reprimanded the woman's husband.

The two elderly couple were sitting at a small little restaurant a little ways in town, and they were sitting a few seats away from Robin and Slade, unmasked (but they didn't know their alter ego superhero and villain personas) who were doing a lot more arguing than food ordering.

"I think its adorable Harry," the woman gushed, sipping on her tea.

"He seems a little young," the man frowned slightly, already swayed by the gossip.

"Nonsense, " Sarah waved him off. "You don't get in the way of young love."

"Still…" Harry muttered, finishing off the last of his coffee. "The older man continues to glance around, as if he's keeping an eye on everyone."

"Yes dear, he's making sure his lover is protected," the woman said with a knowing smirk. "I just love the way he blushes, that little one, so cute."

"Looks like they've reached a decision on food," Harry chuckled.

"Remember when we were that young?"

"Yes, I do, we were quite the pair," the elderly man laughed.

"They remind me of us, back in the day, ah…the adventures that we had," she smiled, remembering.

"NO! I do not want that!" Robin half-shouted, glaring at Slade before beginning to whisper. They spoke for a few more minutes, before Robin blushed and the mercenary gave the hero a dazzling smile.

Harry and Sarah smiled to each other.

"Such a spitfire that one," Sarah laughed.

"I think he likes that though, his lover likes to gaze at the younger one when he isn't looking," the elderly man claimed. "Come to think of it, so does the other one."

"Two peas in a pod, those two," the woman stated.

There was another shout from Robin, and suddenly the teen started laughing and leaned against Slade who was chuckling and wiping frosting off the hero's lips and nose.

Harry and Sarah looked at each other and grinned.

"They'll be married before the next year," Sarah predicted.

"Yes dear," Harry chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha! Its cute! OKAY? Don't hate the fluff!

This concludes my final B-day present to myself and my readers. Enjoy! I'll see you all back Sunday to update the next chapter to my new story!

/Jay


	14. N is for Nipple

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: M!

**A/N: **Enjoy. I don't remember who suggested this letter. But, I thought it was appropriate.

**N is for Nipples**

* * *

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, little bird," Slade consoled, although the smirk on his face revealed that he wasn't actually concerned, more amused.

Robin's sapphire eyes glared at his lover, a heated blush resting on his features.

"Easy for you to say, you bastard," the teen hero growled, it was more from embarrassment than anything else. "You're not the one with the problem."

"I hardly see _that _as a problem," Slade snorted, clearly thinking his bird was crazy.

"How can you not…" the hero blushed darker, feeling the sticky residue beginning to cool on his stomach. It made the teen glance to the side, ashamed.

The mercenary narrowed his steel eye, gripping Robin's chin and turning it towards him, making sure that his lover was paying _very _close attention.

"Nothing to feel ashamed about, because its exceptional, like everything else about you," the man confessed with a leer. Robin felt his body heat up. "Besides, being able to get you off by sucking your nipples alone is a nice ego boost, I must say," Slade chuckled.

Robin snorted.

"As if you need any more of _that_!"

"No need to get huffy," the one-eyed man said, tracing the naked skin underneath him. They'd just finished playing around and he was eager to get to the more x-rated version of their games. "You'll be moaning soon enough," Slade decided.

"No I will not-ahhh! Stop it!"

Slade had decided that his little hero had stalled long enough. Slade liked the fact that he could get the boy off with only a few swipes of his tongue across his sensitive nipples. Though _clearly_, Robin thought it was a problem, something that the mercenary was going to thoroughly remind the teen was _not_.

"But you arch so prettily," the man said simply, as if that would end the protesting. Oh well, Slade liked it when the teen pretending to be uptight, it made debauching him all the more sweeter.

The one-eyed villain swiped his tongue over Robin's pert nipple and smirked conceitedly when the teen arched with a cry of his name, panting hard.

"Slade!" Robin moaned again. "Fuck me!" he then spread his legs on the bed, inviting the mercenary to see all he had to offer.

The man grunted and decided that teasing the teen's nipples could wait, he had other _pressing _matters to attend to. Not that Robin seemed to mind _that _aspect.

* * *

**A/N: **No lemon! Don't worry, I've got a nice juicy lemon in a future _ABC _drabble!


	15. O is for Obvious

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own the Teen Titans! I only capture, torture and randomly pair sexy heroes up with evil villains so they can fuck their brains out. Hey! Its supposed to be truthful! Right? Right! I make no money!

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin (as it will be throughout the entire ABC's)

**Warning**: PG!

**A/N: **This letter was also suggested by **Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**. Its short, like all the others, but I hope that you like it.

**O is for Obvious**

* * *

Robin and Slade were prowling around each other, both ready to strike at the opportune moment. They were circling one another and continued to glared heatedly at the other.

The Teen Titans however, the other four, were casually leaning against a brick wall a little ways from the fight. Cyborg and Beast Boy were _actually _playing cards. Raven was watching the fight and Starfire was trying to learn the "wondrous" aspects of go-fish.

"Slade!"

"Robin," he purred.

All four Titan's glanced up at the sounds and then went back to their own business when they realized that the two had gone back to pacing each other.

"They really need to fuck," Cyborg pointed out, placing two Ace's onto the pile of cards in front of him and BB.

Raven made a humming noise of agreement, arms crossed over her chest, leaning casually against the wall.

"Dude, even I can see that they are into each other," BB muttered. "Got any two's?"

"Nope, go fish man."

"Aw Dude!"

"This "fuck", it is some type of mating ritual on this planet, no?" Starfire questioned curiously.

"Something like that," Cyborg grinned.

"Then yes, our friend Robin must commence with the "fuck"," the princess stated with conviction. "Slade has already stated his claim numerous times, why does Robin not reciprocate?"

"His claim?" BB asked, looking up from his cards. There was a nearby crash, Robin's yells of anger, Slade's sarcastic lewd comments, but they ignored that in favour of Starfire's claim.

"On my planet, the alpha fights the mate for mating rights. Our Robin has been beaten by Slade a few times, yet he does not stand down and show the signs of a true submissive mate." Starfire explained, she almost seemed worried.

"Is the mate always a strong warrior?" Raven asked.

Starfire seemed to think about it.

"Well, the alpha is usually the female on my planet. Robin shows signs of being slightly feminine, so he would be the alpha, yes?"

Cyborg sputtered out a laugh and couldn't contain the shit-eating grin on his face.

"I don't think that is how it would go in that relationship, Star," Cy said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it seems that the mating ritual has not been successful. Perhaps it is because they are two alphas?" Starfire didn't seem to understand how this ritual would work, but she would always been there for her leader. She'd have to educate herself on the mating ritual's of Earth, they were rather strange.

"Don't worry Star, it'll work out, sooner or later," BB claimed, smirking when he got a pair of six's.

There was another loud crash. All four Titan's glanced over at the two fighting opponents, Slade had Robin in a head lock and the Titan leader was growling fiercely.

"Urgh! Dude! Just hurry up and fuck him already would you, Rob?" BB screeched, his cards flying everywhere when he stood up. Both villains and Titan's stared at Beast Boy who glared at the two rivals, before scoffing, rolling his eyes and turning into a raven before heading back to the tower.

Slade and Robin glanced at each other.

"Someone had to say it," Raven pointed out, before the remaining Titan's dispersed back home, leaving the two rival's alone, both of them with wide eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought this was a pretty hilarious point. It seems so obvious to all of us that Slade and Robin have a thing for each other, and I can totally see the Titan's just standing back after a while, sighing, rolling their eyes and just knowing that they want to devour each other.


End file.
